


Tag

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: Spidey and Deadpool play tag, Hawkeye is sent to babysit.Now with 2nd chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Tumblr as well

“Meetings over, everybody go home!,” Tony said standing up and stretching.

“Ugh Finally, Some of us have plans tonight tin man,” Wade said with exaggerated huffiness, “Right Webs?”

Instead of answering Spiderman jumped form his seat across the table, flipping over Deadpool and smacking him across the face and running from the room, “TAG BIOTCH!,” 

“Oh no he did not!,” Deadpool said befor bolting out of the room after the spider.  
“Anybody gonna see what the hells goin on there?,” Clint asked.

Tony sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, “ I'm going to trust that since Peters involved it's not going to cause to much trouble.”

“Horrible choice, Really,” Clint said befor moving to leave the room.

“I nominate Clint to go do damage control, since he seems so concerned,” Natasha said with an evil glint in her eye.

“I second, there's no telling what there up to, last week they tried to teach Hulk how to double dutch,” Bruce grumbled.

“It's settled then, Clint well babysit team red everybody else can take the night off,” Tony grinned patting the archer on the shoulder as he past, “good luck, you'll need it.”  
**********  
“Oh Spidey? You know the rules, no hiding!,” Wade yelled swinging across the street with his grappling hook.

“I'm not hiding, you just rarely look behind you,” Peter said landing softly on the roof, “you're getting slow in you're old age babe.”

“Ouch, I'm not old. I’m only….thirty...ish?”

“The oldest of old, careful you don't break a hip trying to keep up,” Peter jump into the ledge preparing to take off.

Wade saw his opportunity lunging for Peter who quickly dodged causing Wade to fall off the building.

“Wade!,” Peter yelled shooting out a web to catch him.

Wade sprung back up, and to late Peter noticed the cord around Wades ankle, “Gotcha Sweetums!”

“Dummy you're attached to my web, I'm gonna tag you in 5 seconds,” Peter said already tugging at the web.

“Nope!,” Wade replied smashing his fist to his reporter belt and vanishing.

“Oh no that's definetly against the rules.”  
************   
Clint tried binoculars, he tracking devices he even tried just running to keep up, but he couldn't keep track of ‘team red’ as Tiny dubbed them.

He'd given up the normal means of tracking and had started following the trail of chaos that deadpool always left and Spiderman leftover webs.

Clint was pretty sure they were playing some kind of Tag? But with super speed and teleporting on top of buildings and he's eighty-nine percent sure paintballs are involved.

He was stopped on a roof trying to catch his breath. He's lost them after they nearly cause a car crash but he's willing to bet that if he follows the sirens and smoke he'll find them.

Clint tensed as he felt the air above of him shake and Deadpool fe'll on top of him, “He Clint, what's up?”

Clint was about to give him an earful of what was up when Spiderman landed on Wades back, “Damn you make this easy, Tag.”

“Both of you get off me and stay still! I swear to god if you move I will shoot you!,” Clint yelled shoving the men of him.

“what's got you're panties in a Wad feather boy?,” Wade asked pulling his mask up to his nose and upsitting cross legged beside him.

Clint say up dusting off his shirt, “Because of Web heads stunt at the tower I was told to make sure you two didn't get into trouble, which you aren't making easy.”

Peter made a show of sighing and crossing his arms, “Lame, we just wanted to play some tag and I've been making sure no one got hurt. ‘Pool did try to make Jameson wreck but I stopped him.”

Clint rubbed his hands over his face, “ you two are children. How is this even fun for you guys?”

“Well, first off we can use whatever non lethal force we have at our disposal, as long as it dosent hurt the other or anyone else, If a projectile thrown by the other hits you you're it” Wade said throwing up one finger.

“second,” Peter chimed in holding up two fingers, “ No hiding, If you aren't it you ha e to remain out in the open.”

“And the third and final rule: there's no safe spot, we die like men,” Wade finished.

“So how do you end the game?,” Clint asked slightly interested.

“Usally it's a bank robbery or one of the weirdo villains of Petes’ attacking us, we've never actually had an uninterrupted game,” Wade shrugged.

“Welp, game Interrupted, go home,” Clint said standing up.

Wade and Peter glanced at each other and gave a slight nod.

Peter Lunged smacking Clint on the shoulder and disappearing off the edge of the building.

“PLAYER THREE ADDED!,” Wade shouted slamming the teleporter belt and disappearing.

“I am not playing!,” Clint yelled at the air.

“Well, I can't just be It for the rest of my life… awe hell It can be that hard to hit one of them,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote chapter 2! It's unbeta'd and has a little bit of cussing so be aware of that if it's not your thing.

Sam had been relaxing at his house, he had a week free from work to relax and he was damn sure gonna make the most of it.

Then his phone chimed; not that getting a message usaully ruined his mood, but he had set specific tunes for all his contacts cause fuck you Clint 2009 doesn’t own custom ringtones.

Being the comical genius that he is Steve's ringtone was ‘Ice Ice baby’.

Steve never called him with good news, and today was no exception. He picked up his phone reading the message that merely said, Tower ASAP.

“I just want to relax.”  
********  
Steve was waiting for the falcon on the balcony five minutes later, “I'm so sorry for calling you on Sam, but its an emergency.”

Sam landed lightly, “It's fine, it's not like this was my first week off in months. Why do I even need to relax? It's not like were invaded by aliens every other month, that's not stressful,” he deadpanned.

“Tony sent Clint to do damage control of some game Peter and Wade are playing and we havnt heard anything in over two hours, I've been keeping an eye out and there seems to be alot of damage accumulating, Id rather end this befor Tony see and has an aneurysm. Can you just go help Clint contain those two?,” Steve pleaded

“Two weeks, no calls, no text. I will be left completely alone,” Sam said crossing his arms.

“Deal.”  
**********

As soon as Sam was airborne he started trying to hail Clint over the comms, “ Hey, shitty Robin hood where are you?”

It took a couple seconds but Clint finally responded, “Babysitting, why?”

“Apparently you're not doing it very well ‘cause I was just called into clean up you're mess.”

“Pshh, Wanna blow that off and play Tag with team red instead?,” Clint asked sounding out of breath, “ You're suppose to be on vacation anyway.”

Sam laughed, two weeks vacation be damned this was gonna be way more fun. Changing his direction to the coordinate Clint sent him, he quickly shot a text to the Winter soilder.   
*********  
Bucky was flipping through channels in the main living room at the tower bored out of his mind. Steve was over by the window sketching and Natasha was at the other end of the couch reading. 

Both looked up at him as his phone chirped annoyingly, not his fault he didn't know how to work the damn thing.

Birdbrain: come play tag

Me: what? Why would I do that? No.

Bucky looked at his phone in confusion, “Hey Steve, is Sam back in town?”

“Yeah, I just sent him to find Clint, Peter and Wade, why?,” Steve asked not looking up from his sketch.

“No reason,” Bucky replied looking down at the latest text.

Birdbrain: don't be a bitch

“I gotta run some errands be back soon!,” Bucky yelled, running out the door befor anyone could question him.  
********

Peter landed on the balls of his feet and kept running, jumping across to the next building befor letting loose a web and swing across an intersecting. He let go of the web and rolled to a stop on top of a building catching his breath enough to laugh at how far behind the Winter soilder had gotten.

“What is all the laughter for, young Spider?,” Peter looked up to see Thor coming to land beside him sipping on an iced coffee.

“Who introduced you to Starbucks?,” Peter asked.

“Twas your other half, Wade,” Thor replied, “I must admit, I have be come addicted.”

The air next to them shivered and Wade stepped out, “I told you it would happen, white chocolate mocha rules my life; also we gotta run honey-buns, bucks getting close.”

“Shit,” Peter said looking for a good spot to shot a web.

“Why are you two running from Bucky? Did he catch you placing words on his arm again?,” Thor asked confused.

“Nah we gave up magnet poems a long time ago, he threatens to skin us last time. We're playing Tag now,” Peter said, “Follow me.”

Peter and Wade both took a running start off the building jumping at the last second. Peter shot a web with his right hand grabbing Wade with his left and throwing them both to a higher building across the road. When they landed Wade climbed onto Peters back as he started to climb for that up the building.

“What is this ‘Tag’ you ate playing?,” Thor asked landing in front of them as the reached the top.

“It's a kids game where one person is ‘It’ and you have to run away from them or else they'll Tag you and You'll be ‘It’. We just made it were I can use my powers and DP can use his non lethel guns to make it more interesting ,” Peter said shaking Wade off his back.

“Ah! Loki and I played a similar game as children where we throw dull spears at each other as hunting practice, except Loki never used dull spears.” Thor said excitedly, “May I join?”

“Fuck yeah! More the merrier!,” Wade said, running off to tell the others that Thor was now playing.

“We should definetly talk about therapy in the future cause that story was a big red flag, but right now you gotta learn the rules! One, only non lethal force allowed, of you're hit by any projectile you're it. Two, no hiding unless you It. And the third and Final rule, No safe spots, w- Aagh!”

“WE DIE LIKE MEN!,” Wade finished slapping Peter ass, “ You're it babe, Bucky got me just a second ago.”

“What the hell? My ass is definetly off limits!,” Peter yelled at thin air as Wade had already teleported away.

“Whatever, You're it Thor!,” Peter yelled hitting the god square in the chest with web and jumping of the building.  
*********

Tony walked into the den following the loud noises to find both Steve and Natasha crying with laughter in front of the TV.

“What the he'll is going on?,” He asked in disbelief, having never seen Natasha even giggle.

“Oh! Tony, it's nothing!,” Steve says quickly searching for the remote.

Tony quickly snatched the remote befor Steve could change the channel, then turned to see that they were laughing at the news? Tony shook his head what could be so funny about the news? It was just a bunch of shaky footage.

Then Falcon came flying across the screen followed closely by Spider-man, the Winter Soldier and three strikes off lightning.

“What is going on?,” Tony asked looking at the screen in confusion.

The video then switched to show Hawkeye trying and failing to leap out of the way of the lightning followed by none other then Thor sweeping down, “Ha! You have been tagged!”

“Oh they had better not,” Tony growled shaking his head as Natasha and Steve returned to dieing of laughter.

Hawkeye was seen loading a dull arrow into his now and shooting at something of screen, the footage quickly cut over following the arrow where it hit Deadpool in the side of the head splattering blue paint everywhere.

“HE WAS SUPPOSE TO MAKE SURE THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!,” Tony screamed. Natasha fell of the couch clutching her stomach, laughing so hard no sound came out.

On screen Spider-man could be heard, “Babe, hit me!”

Deadpool looked up, then jumped smacking Spider-mans hand, “Tag baby cakes!”

Spider-man then let go of the web, hurtling down and landing on the Hills shoulder, “You're it big guy!”

“THEY'RE PLAYING TAG WITH THE HULK?? STEVE WHEN DID THIS-” Tony turned around to question the supposed leader of the group to find him missing, “STEVE!?”

“T-turn around,” Natasha choked out trying to regain control of her breathing.

“WHY!?,” Tony screamed turning back to the screen to see Steve in his full captain gear taking the shield of his back, “Oh thank god, he'll stop this mess.”

The heros all came closer to where Captian America was standing in front of the hulk; he cleared his throat befor shouting,”Player eight added!”

“OH HELL NO!,” Tony shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magnet poem game is a headcannons of mine where Peter and Wade see how many magnets they can stick to Buckys arm befor he notices.


End file.
